Our Unique Bond And The Dissolution Of Bad Global Tensions
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: This had never happened before yet they both knew how they felt and were determined to get through everything together. *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.*


It definitely was a harder task for a nation to set aside all that they had become and focus on their neglected side, their human side that lived without the worrying burdens of nationhood.

This side existed beyond every attempt created by a nation's responsibilities to crush it.

Romano had like the others, a lot of difficulty letting those walls down and focusing on who he is outside of his role as the Southern half of Italy.

He had never expected for Liechtenstein of all nations to tear down those protective walls that guarded his heart from the less predictable and less easy to manage human emotions within.

Lilli as she insisted to be called, seemed so childishly innocent at times yet really knew more than many believed.

She is her own person and her own country aside from the struggles of managing such a life and the little bit of help that she gets along the way.

The Liechtensteinian naturally has her moments of such maturity that even Lovino does a double take.

She though was his reason to let his walls down and his reason for these conflicting feelings that went beyond what a nation was 'supposed' to feel based off of their citizens.

He found her mesmerizing in every action that she took and found the gentle warmth of her leaning against his arm when she felt sleepy after having convinced him to spend the day with her, a sweet and nearly charming feeling.

Lovino knew that he was falling in love despite every attempt of ignoring the little butterflies that ate up his stomach every so often.

He found Lilli to be something more than the nation that she represented; he found her to be someone to love and cherish and whose sweet nature was not just a representation of her nation.

Romano knew her to be sweet girl who sometimes kept her thoughts to herself and who lived to enjoy the little moments from the taste of a sandwich to the gentle bond of siblings to the cherishment of friendship.

She looked to each sunset and sunrise as a cause to celebrate and the wind in her hair to be a beautiful reminder of the life that's inside her despite the stress of being a nation.

He found that she was refreshing in the way that few nations could ever dream of being and that she was more than just Switzerland's little sister or the country of Liechtenstein.

She was a young woman with a passion for the little things in life and the desire to truly experience the joys of life.

Lilli acted from her heart where her nation self would falter and be forced to choose options at times that she did not always want to follow.

She let her pains, her regrets, and her stresses melt away with the warm sun and the gentle breeze of the wind as she spent time with those that she cared about more than anything else.

Lilli found herself much like Lovino was, lost in the confusing frenzy of emotions that seemed capable of eating people up from within in both a wonderfully pleasant way and a scarily new way.

All she could dream about anymore was perfect eyes that seemed lost in golds and greens and the sweetest looking curl that attached to a secretly gentle person.

Her daydreams had now found a face to latch on to, and a man to desire and long for.

She wanted the little things from it rather than the wildly dangerous lines of adult desires, she wanted the tender cuddles before heat broke through the room and the sweet kisses from innocent, budding love.

Lilli wanted someone to hold her hand though she also wanted someone who would believe in her strengths yet still be there for her in her moments of weakness.

She wanted a man that was more than just a nation's title and representation, and finally she'd found that.

Lilli had found Lovino who was gentle and sweet despite his sometimes rash behavior and who really wanted love and true relationships over the false ones.

He is one who never wanted a large group of friends, but rather important ones regardless of how many there are.

Lovino wanted a true love that never had to be romantic, that could be platonic, but she could see just glimpses of him returning her feelings through the little things that he now did more than ever for her and the feelings that washed over his beautiful eyes.

She could see his heart leap through his eyes in moments where they seemed to be the only ones in the room, nation titles thrown away.

They became just Lilli and Lovino.

She wanted more of those moments and knew that Lovino did too.

He had gotten caught in daydreaming about how innocently pretty she looked and about how sweet it would be to be closer to her than anything while it is through the interlocking of fingers and the kisses on the lips or from hours of talking and learning more about each other that neither had dared to let anyone know about.

Still, she relaxed against him as if all of their desires and feelings were okay and not so startlingly new that they could both feel the shift and all that it would entail.

Lovino held her close as he wondered if his racing heart beat fast enough for her to hear or if his nerves expressed themselves strongly between them.

They'd known each other long enough since the blooming of their friendship that if it was just that, there would be no nerves, but yet Lovino held her close as if he was human and was permitted such a feeling and desire.

He loved the way that she smiled so contently at the warmth and security of his arms around her and at the gently warming sun upon her skin.

Still, his heart leapt, and he struggled not to just kiss her now and be done with masking these feelings away; what if she denied him that privilege?

What if she didn't desire to brush the gentle skin of her lips against his and bask in the warm glow of the sun together?  
His nerves as it seemed would never let him rest, and he felt the way she fit against him to be almost too perfect to be real.

He wanted to cherish her, but only so with her permission; he was never a man to force others to comply to his wishes as he just cared too much.

Lovino had never known that he could feel this way at all and let alone for another nation yet it was deemed far too perfect to be real as it was Lilli that he'd fallen for; she was sweet and could cherish things perhaps better than he could with the way she lived.

She was peaceful and had never been one for him to meet through a military alliance, and he understood why.

His insides still refused to calm down though it was nearly pleasant in how it consumed his emotions and caused his heart to race.

There was something about this that just made him beyond content and happy; all he wanted was to be with her.

Lovino watched the way she leaned against him and how she smiled even more so at feeling his steadying warmth.

It brought a tender smile to his face while he wondered what these feelings would bring about and if the hints within her eyes and her actions of her feelings were truly there and how they'd mold together seamlessly if so.

* * *

Lilli smiled even as she entered her home long after Romano had left; she could see her brother worn out from whatever he'd been required to accomplish and wished tenderly that he could feel the way that she'd felt that day with someone.

He'd certainly worked hard enough to earn it, and she moved over to immediately work on helping him clean up the place and possibly have dinner.

It didn't take the exhausted Swiss long to help her out, and she relaxed further, knowing that her brother was there by her side and that he seemed happy enough to be there.

She did worry over how he'd take her relationship with Southern Italy however, but she tried to push that thought aside.

Lilli had told him of her friendship with the South Italian though she hadn't quite opened up about her own feelings about said friendship due to its strange nature and how protective her older brother could be.

With things were they stood, Vash allowed the friendship as he saw no harm in it if the Southern Italian was not streaking through his yard or convincing Lilli to do things that she may regret later.

She did bring up the question of whether she could spend some time with the Southern Italian at his home next time which was met with a reluctant, "Yes" from her older brother who stated that there better not be any questionable behavior at said house.

Lilli insisted that Lovino would be on his best behavior and that his brother would be visiting his friends which was met with a stern glare and a half-mutter of worry.

She smiled and chimed in that her brother had trained her well to protect herself which would calm him down and allow him to relax more.

He truly did worry for her quite a bit as big brothers tended to do.

* * *

That evening would entail an excited Liechtensteinian calling up a Southern Italian who would soon enough be just as excited as she was.

She smiled as the evening faded to gentle discussion over a variety of cheerful subjects that left a sweet feeling in her belly as she spoke to him late enough to fall asleep with his voice in her ear like a gentle and sweet lullaby only for the two to hear.

* * *

It seemed like the moment could not come soon enough that they'd be reunited to the feelings that were only for each other and the presence of themselves side by side.

She loved curling up beside him after their large lunch though seeing the Italian's cutely blushing face over muttering that they shouldn't have a siesta together.

Lilli didn't mind whether they'd fall asleep or just stay curled up side by side as if all that mattered was this proximity to each other as she dimly recalled Romano claiming that she was the only German that he even remotely liked.

She realized that she loved that title and sweet feeling of being unique and important in the list of people that Lovino knew.

The Liechtensteinian stayed curled up beside the man that she felt so strongly for and wondered still what this would mean for them and their friendship whenever either one of them became brave enough to say it.

She didn't spend much more time pondering before she fell asleep by his side and let her dreams be filled with his scent so close to her and with Lovino slowly pushing a bit of her short hair out of her face to gently kiss her.

Lilli would wake up with a smile beside a sound asleep Italian who looked absolutely adorable napping in such a way and looked so defenseless that all she wanted to do was protect him even if it meant losing her own life.

She let herself fall back asleep as their was no use in staying awake and moving from his side when she'd rather remain with him and so happy here with his musky scent that reminded her of tomato sauce and the fresh soils of the garden that he took care of right by his house.

Lilli wondered if he knew how safe he smelled as if he'd guard her too from oncoming dangers.

All would be well; she knew as she slept on by the man that filled her heart with hope and left her feeling safer than she'd ever realized.

* * *

Lilli felt that her day with Lovino had passed far too quickly after he bid her goodbye after they'd ate the dinner that they'd worked together among silly jokes to make.

He was her best friend, and may be that was what allowed her to feel so close to him and to desire it more than anything.

She loved the way that he made her laugh and feel safe and how he seemed so gentle with her as if he loved everything about her even though he knew of how strong she could be.

Lilli loved that about him; she loved how tender he was, how understanding he always seemed to be, and how he managed to be everything that she'd only dreamed to find.

She couldn't resist leaning on her tip toes to give him a tender hug, and upon realizing how Italians tended to say goodbye to close friends, a kiss on each cheek.

Lilli saw the way he blushed at that yet also found herself blushing as he leaned forward to kiss both of her cheeks as well though she doubted that she'd been imagining things when she realized that he'd spent longer than normal on both of her cheeks.

She thrilled over the butterflies in her belly as she longed to just stand on her tiptoes and kiss him on the lips though it was rather too bold even for her.

* * *

Lovino smiled as he saw the little text from Lilli light up his phone; it was short, but so sweetly her.

'How are you, Lovino? It's so beautiful here.'

He felt very tempted to just hop on a plane and go to Liechtenstein to spend the rest of the evening with her, but he knew that that would probably not go over well with her older brother.

'I'm doing well, Lilli. I miss you.'

It was practically quiet, but it was there.

The next image that he would see would be the beautiful sunset from her home land.

He smiled though he couldn't bring himself to type that she was even prettier than that view.

Lovino went to prepare for bed with that little goofy smile on his face that he reserved only for the moments that Lilli truthfully made him feel more cherished and beautiful than anyone else had ever made him feel.

* * *

Lilli curled up on the couch as she cradled her phone close; she felt much more beautiful than she'd realized that a little text could make her feel.

She missed him too; she wanted to wrap her arms around him and just cuddle close and stay there more at peace than anything.

* * *

It seemed almost unreal that their practically daily meet ups to spend time with each other could cause them to feel so elated and so close.

It shouldn't have made them feel like it was the two of them against the world and yet it did.

Lovino felt a smile tug at his lips as he arrived at the meeting to see that Lilli was already there with her brother.

Since it was such an important and diplomatic event, human names were dropped, though Lovino hoped it wasn't too obvious to others how he spoke her country name in such a sweet tone that went above and beyond just simple respect.

He snuck quick glances her way that she always seemed able to return as he worked to bring his attention back to the meeting though he was far too alert that she was there just a little bit away from him.

Lovino managed somehow to still take notes and get through the long seeming meeting and even managed to ask if Lilli and her brother would like to accompany him and his brother to lunch.

Feli always ate with Lovi on the first day of world meetings though sometimes that was the only dinner he had with the slightly older Italian as Feli often ate with his best friends, Germany and Japan, or someone else that he wanted to spend the meal with.

Lovino felt far too elated to be normal when Lilli and Vash accepted his request though the meal would pass awkwardly as Vash eyed Lovino cautiously and Feli seemed to protectively make sure that Lovino would not be harmed by their table mates.

Both Lilli and Lovi felt the awkwardness suffocate them and worried over their own brothers' protective streaks over them and whether the Swiss nation and North Italian one would end up fighting before the meal was over.

Lovino made sure to avoid asking all of them to have dinner together though it didn't stop him from enjoying lunch with Lilli during their half an hour breaks within the meetings the next few days.

While others may call them diplomatic meetings or for humans, dates, as nations had never been known to really have a true romantic relationship, Lovino and Lilli skirted away from both 'meanings' barely.

These 'not-dates' were how they managed to get through the meetings assigned and pull out plenty of time for just the two of them who got closer and closer to finally kissing.

Lovino found these meetings hard to concentrate through especially as he thought often of Lilli who he wished he was closer to if only to hold her hand beneath the table and to try to keep a clear head.

The few seats that separated them left him antsy to close the distance by shifting around the room and allowing those that separated them to sit closer to his younger brother rather than him.

He wondered if others found it odd when he defended the rights that Liechtenstein had and deserved as much as his own.

Lovino wanted the best for her despite every crazy circumstance that the world could throw at them.

* * *

The day that marked the final day of the meetings also had the shortest meeting where their lunch break became an all day break.

It probably was arranged by America where they just happened to be for this meeting as a way for everyone to relax and leave as 'best friends.'

America was just like that.

Lovino found that leaving for their typical lunch felt different; perhaps it was how cutely Lilli was dressed as if she had saved her best outfit for the last day of meetings to distract him or just to seem more put together than any previous day.

He wondered what others thought of the two of them, one in a suit and the other in a cute shirt and ruffly top that wasn't really meeting attire, but rather a sweet date with someone she cared for attire.

It made him blush to think about this too much, but the feel of her knees brushing his across the seemingly too small table of the cafe had him scrambling for some way to turn his nerves and the pesky butterflies with them into something productive.

His mind expressed all sorts of different ways to do so, but the main one was to lean over this too small table and kiss her as if he'd done so regularly and that this was a normal and beautiful encounter for them.

Lovino barely pushed his mind back long enough to eat his lunch with her as they talked about anything and everything from the meeting before now and to anything that crossed their minds other than their feelings.

Though he'd be the one to instigate it and bring it to the forefront of their minds as he slowly leaned forward and let his daydreams and ever present thoughts become reality though he worried over whether she'd return his feelings and whether she'd let him have even just this moment.

Lilli leaned forward as well, and it reminded them of the fireworks that lit up on big occasions for their countries except this time, it was primarily internal as two hearts joined in an almost rapid fire dance as they raced beneath the surface for them both.

It was as if they'd finally arrived at the ideal destination after months of long and hard work to get through every challenge and obstacle in their way.

Lovino felt Lilli gasp as he held her close as if the table had became nothing and was not in their way.

He felt the way that she molded as close as she could against him despite the table's presence as they kissed with the electric fireworks pulsing through their veins as slowly they pulled apart from their high caused from just that kiss alone.

Lovino caught the flushed glee on her face as if she too was floating on air from such a sensational kiss.

He felt his hands interlock with hers beneath the table as barely could they be pulled apart from each other long enough for him to pay the bill as they certainly had enjoyed such a moment together.

His fingers would remain a steady grip upon hers as if this was the only steady thing out there despite everything else.

A lot would have to happen after this point, and they knew that their brothers would have to know and that the world would eventually be allowed to know as a whole as it was such a new revelation that others would have difficulty believing it, but they'd have to know that it was possible.

* * *

Walking through the streets of New York together, holding hands, was almost impossible for Romano to believe as he savored the proximity of Liechtenstein to himself and savored all that had happened in a way that was so strikingly unreal.

He still wondered if he had dreamt about what had happened thirty minutes ago, and he could tell that Lilli also felt that way by how close she strived to get to the Italian as if they let go that he'd vanish from thin air, and she'd wake up.

Lovino felt that this was far more perfect than any dream he had though he knew that they had to work through any obstacle that came their way such as whenever they let the world know just how much they felt for each other.

Lilli and Lovino were together finally and that was all that mattered to them both as they wandered over to any place or anything that caught their eye as if exploring New York for the first time ever though they barely managed to ignore the pointed looks that humans gave them as if calling them out on their newfound romance.

Those looks only caused the two to flush crimson as they enjoyed their own presences.

Lovi held her closer to himself despite all of that and more, and regardless of anything else, he spent a lot of money to satisfy her curiosities out of absolute adoration for her despite the fact that she had not asked him to.

He loved how pleasantly happy she looked as she hugged close to him as if any distance between them was something that could not be allowed.

The Southern Italian couldn't resist kissing her many times after that first, electrifying kiss.

* * *

The day would come not long after when Romano would be reintroduced to the Swiss nation as someone other than a half nation or the man's sister's best friend.

His skin buzzed in nerves even though he knew that they had decided that Switzerland would be the first to know, so that Feli would not accidentally spread the word and that Vash would hear it second hand.

Romano stared down at his hands that continuously clutched and unclutched at his suit that he still wondered if it was too much to wear to such an occasion or event, but this had never been done before as a nation, and so such an event was a first.

He wondered if human boyfriends ever had to awkwardly stand outside their girlfriend's door as they worked up the courage to knock to meet her possibly a bit overprotective family.

If they did, he had a new found appreciation for their struggles and barely maintained a level of calm that would keep him from hyperventilating as he slowly brought his fist to knock on the door, loud and clear.

He could barely breath as Switzerland opened the door and gave him an odd look at just seeing the Italian dressed up so well on a non-meeting day.

Romano could barely manage to walk past the older nation and enter the dining room where Lilli was setting the table with a nervous smile on her face.

All the Southern Italian wanted to do was kiss her and let that soothe his fears even if it couldn't so easily do so and would inflict Switzerland's wrath much sooner.

He took a slow and deep breath as he watched Switzerland walk into the room, still looking stupefied at the way that Romano was dressed.

Lovino breathed and tried to regulate that at least as he felt like he might collapse and did not want Lilli to have to deal with her dead boyfriend on this day.

He watched as Switzerland sat down after helping his sister set the table, and Romano walked towards her to pull out her chair, help her sit, and tuck it in.

Lovi caught his breath in a barely contained, strangled gasp at the befuddled glare that Switzerland sent his way.

He barely managed to claim the seat by Liechtenstein without falling on the floor in a nervous wreck as he slowly reached out to take her hand underneath the table as a way to remind him that he wasn't alone and tasked with this task.

They ate dinner in an awkward silence that felt far too stifling for the Italian who wanted to remove his suit that felt as if it was choking the life out of him in this awkward air as he also felt the all too familiar urge to run away or perhaps hide himself behind his girlfriend's strength.

Lilli finally spoke up under the nervous strain of silence after they'd finished eating, "Bruder, I, this is my boyfriend, Lovino." She bit her tongue when she almost rambled on and on about how much she loved him and how perfect he was for her; she couldn't just tell those things to her brother, he'd have to realize it himself.

"He's your what?" The way that Vash's eyes jumped from confused to aggressive scared Romano and reminded him about how strong the usually neutral nation could be.

The way that Vash stood up after hearing Lilli restate her previous statement almost shyly had Romano struggling to remain in place and wait this out; if he left now, he'd definitely be on Vash's bad side and put a strain in his and Lilli's relationship.

The Swiss nation left the table long enough to bring his gun out and sit there and glare so menacingly at Romano that it took all he had not to wet himself in fear, "If you hurt her in anyway, you're dead. Veneziano can rule your half of the country just as well with you out of the picture. If you try to force her country to become a part of Italy, Italy will not exist anymore, both halves won't. If you so much as do anything to her that she doesn't like, quick healing ability on your part or not, you'll be missing something quite a bit." His steely green eyes told Romano exactly what he'd be missing.

"Yes, sir." Romano barely managed to get the two words out of his lips without stuttering as he stared at the man across from him that held that gun so easily that reminded Romano of how well Switzerland knew how to shoot.

"Lilli, is this man really one that you can feel that you can trust? Or do you want me to kill him right now?" Switzerland growled which spiked up Romano's nerves and blood pressure though Lilli answered her brother as calmly as she could, "Yes, I can trust him. I wouldn't have let him kiss me if I didn't."

"He kissed you?" His green eyes spoke of death, and Romano bit his lip to keep tears and screams at bay at just the thought of what this man could do to him right now.

"Yes, and I kissed back." Lilli spoke confidently and proudly and that was enough to keep Switzerland from killing her poor boyfriend though he knew well enough that if Switzerland saw any reason of Romano doing anything to harm his sister, he'd be dead.

* * *

Perhaps, it was easy to see the papers that detailed that a strong relationship and new alliance had formed between Southern Italy and Liechtenstein.

Some of the papers dropped Southern Italy completely, and there was no wonder why Feliciano had insisted to know what happened and why his fratello had not told him any of this or why it was going this why or why his brother seemed so calm and happy for the most part during this or even why Lilli was over often enough and both his brother and her seemed to know about this alliance as if they'd discussed it and were both fine with such a move.

It hurt Feliciano.

* * *

Lovino finally called his younger brothers together, Feliciano and Marcello.

Vatican had even insisted on being present.

Lilli had arrived nervous that day and dressed up in a long gown that looked absolutely stunning on her as if it brought out every amazing quality of hers.

It took all she had to knock on the door though she had hope that his brothers would accept it better than hers had though she was still left beyond nervous about it.

She stood before a man that she really did not know though he gave her a tight lipped smile as if nervous as well.

Lilli followed him into the kitchen where Marcello was nervously flittering about as he looked for some means of ridding the nervous and anxious atmosphere in the room though he couldn't successfully do so as Lovino set the table and Feliciano paced.

She watched Lovino give her a nervous smile as he worked to calm everyone down and get everyone to sit down and again he moved out her chair for her and helped her sit into it.

Lilli watched an almost knowledge of what that meant flitter through the others in the room's eyes as she saw them all stare her down as Lovino took his designated seat beside her as they moved to eat the meal as Feliciano twitched anxiously and Marcello started a conversation with him.

"Peter, Anaise, and I went exploring earlier, and we spoke to the other micronations too!" Marcello chirped as if all was normal; the nerves that he was trying to hide appeared far too obvious.

"Oh, how are they?" Feliciano responded nervously under the stares of everyone at the table.

"They are doing well. I think Peter really likes Anaise. I think she might be his best friend." He spoke up, narrowly avoiding any topic of crushes.

"So they are. That's great? Other than the fact, that they are your best friends too, and I want them to love you the way that friends do as well!" Feliciano chirped as if all was normal though the way he couldn't to find new ways of taking his anxiety out on the silverware before him made it quite clear that he wasn't taking this well.

Romano cleared his throat as he realized that the conversation was pretty much dead and to awkward to bear with, "I just wanted you to know that Lilli is my girlfriend." It was blunt and to the point.

Lilli watched as she nervously held her boyfriend's hand as Marcello squeaked out, "What?"  
Feliciano looked like he was about to cry that his brother hadn't told him sooner; it arced like betrayal through his heart though Vatican was the first one to speak.

"You must remain chaste." It seemed spoken with a finality that Lilli had never realized could be used in any situation.

"We will be." Lovino had grown up with the knowledge that sex came after marriage though he worried that the oldest of his brothers had terrified his girlfriend as he glanced towards the nervous girl at his side.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Feliciano exclaimed, letting the hurt and betrayal leak through his voice and cause Romano to feel immensely guilty.

Marcello muttered, "Welcome to the family, sis." Upon realizing that no one would or could say something after Feliciano's outburst.

* * *

Lilli felt like she'd just caused a rift in her boyfriend's family though he insisted that everything would be fine and not to worry about it.

She could see the concern in his eyes, but she also could tell that he was not accusing her of causing it; he was taking all of the blame and placing it on himself.

"It's fine." She spoke up as she let her lips meet his in a gentle and soothing kiss; he had to know that she was still here and that he could confide in her.

She watched as Romano calmed down little by little and returned the kiss eagerly.

"I love you." It was true and real and at least, he could have that encouragement.

"I love you too." Romano murmured back, delicately.

It would be all right.

* * *

Finally, the next world meeting would roll around, and they'd have to explain why their relations were so much better though Lilli still worried over how Feliciano was handling this though Romano told her that he was trying to make up for not telling them right away.

Lilli and Lovino hadn't seen each other in a few days though that gave Romano time to spend near his family and work through any hardships that it could have gave his family though the last time that they were together in person, Lilli and Lovino knelt down and prayed, hoping that Grandpa Rome would somehow give them their blessing from up there in Heaven with God.

He did show up though he brought Germania along and the Roman admitted that he was happy for them and Germania had slowly opened up about also being really happy for them though he worded it a little more formally.

That encounter still left Lilli smiling even though it had been a few days or so since it had happened.

She stayed by Lovino's side once they had both arrived at the meeting, fingers delicately interlocked, as Feliciano and Vash let the two sit by each other at this World Meeting rather than follow the way the meetings typically went.

Lilli watched as more nations began to arrive either alone or in groups.

She nervously waited until Germany went to call the meeting to order before they could request to start the meeting off which was a bit different than how meetings typically began as the nation hosting the meeting normally began said meeting, themself.

Lovino stood up and held Liechtenstein close as he told everyone that he had something important to tell them, well we, did was how he realized he should word it and so corrected himself, "I am dating Lilli here." He held her closer among all of those stares.

The meeting erupted into chaos as nation after nation questioned whether this was possible and other nations complained about not being told sooner.

Spain, in particular, was very opposite that his once colony had never told him this before or even let him know in some way before this meeting.

Their love was called into question before Germany could work to calm down the room and revert back to the planned meeting that through that distraction went rather poorly or poorer than usual anyway.

* * *

Naturally, something as new as this was would attract a lot of criticism and cause a lot of upset.

Nations that usually ended stressful meetings or a stressful week of meetings in the bar would find that this new development would be called into question and slowly a group of nations that were more than a little upset would join forces to try to end this new 'development.'

A reluctant France was forced into this group with a frustrated Spain over not being informed of such a development that really didn't trust Liechtenstein anywhere near the child that he once raised; what if she hurt him?  
America thought that Romano would hurt Liechtenstein and that England was a master at 'destroying romance' much to everyone's dismay but easy acceptance.

Norway was roped in by a Dane that just really thought that this would be a lot of fun.

* * *

The first idea that America had in mind was to poison their food; well, not really poison it, just make it taste gross which was England's job to prepare secretly for a human that was easily paid off.

England was angry about more insults to his culinary 'prowess' as he calmly tried to prepare a nasty meal with a bit too much salt and something green that was unidentifiable; it could have been mold.

Naturally though, the two didn't like their meal and so didn't tip the wait staff and left being slightly ill.

They didn't fight or break up.

* * *

Lilli and Lovino continued to date happily until Spain and France had successfully made up a story about some old affair of Lovino's that was told to Liechtenstein and ultimately caused a really bad fight between the two.

The Liechtensteinian insisted that she hadn't made up this whole affair while Romano insisted that he was innocent and that they might as well break up if she didn't really trust him though Lilli couldn't bear the thought of breaking up with Lovino, who had always been so kind and sweet to her, and Lovino couldn't bear the thought of breaking up with her.

Eventually, Lilli admitted that she'd heard the story from Spain and France by complete accident as they were loudly talking in the hall after the last meeting.

Lovino softly told her that they were not being honest, and slowly they worked to build that level of trust that they once had back up though it would take time and be quite difficult though how close they seemed did successfully make the other nations back off especially Spain who now knew that Liechtenstein would treat his ex-colony well and France who had never wanted to try to break them up to begin with.

* * *

Slowly, these global tensions would die down and the two lovers would be able to get through these rough patches together.


End file.
